


Believe in Angels

by First_officer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/First_officer/pseuds/First_officer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После серии 7.10.<br/>Дин и Сэм отправляются за Бобби в ад. Но некоторые встречи не случайны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe in Angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vardek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vardek/gifts).



\- Бобби не может быть в аду. Это же Бобби! Он туеву кучу раз спасал жизни!  
\- А еще он убивал и разве каялся в этом? Ходил в церковь? Молился? – Кроули посмотрел на Дина взглядом азартного игрока, повышающего ставки. – Но я прекрасно понимаю твои чувства, Дин, ты прав, это так несправедливо. Вечно там наверху что-то путают, хочешь, я дам тебе шанс исправить ситуацию?  
Винчестер подозрительно глянул в лукавые глаза демона:  
– Что ты задумал?  
\- Все предельно честно! Себе в убыток работаю! – он всплеснул руками мягко, отнюдь не резким жестом. Резкие жесты рядом с братишками были потенциально опасны.  
Дин чувствовал, нет - точно знал, что у Кроули своя игра. За всей этой мишурой и шутовством стоял опасный и хитрый противник, но пока он не видел ловушки. И молчащий рядом Сэм, судя по всему, тоже не понимал, куда клонит хвостатый.  
\- И что ты хочешь взамен? – внешне расслабленный, бравирующий Дин мог провести кого угодно, но, пожалуй, только не Короля ада.  
\- Одно обещание.  
\- В смысле?  
\- Всего одно обещание. Когда я попрошу, ты сделаешь то, что я скажу. Всего-то! Представляешь, почти даром, - Кроули дружелюбно выставил вперед ладони, улыбаясь.  
\- И какое обещание?  
\- Нет-нет, просто обещание. Я страхуюсь. Знаешь ли, про запас, ну, вдруг мне понадобится помощь? А тут у меня будут целых два брата Винчестера! Хорошо, правда?  
\- Ты лжешь мне, сукин сын, где подвох?  
\- Какие мы недоверчивые, что ты, какой подвох? Хочешь, в соглашение я отдельно включу пункт, что моя просьба не будет касаться причинения вреда людям? Вообще не будет. Хочешь?  
Дин нахмурился: Кроули лез из кожи вон - любезный, елейный, сладко-приторный, готовый стелиться, если надо, где же эта чертова ловушка? Где…  
\- Ну же, Дин, Бобби там страдает в аду, мне, знаешь ли, невыносимо видеть, что такой честный человек, как Бобби…  
\- Хватит! – по тону было ясно, что Дин рассматривал варианты.  
\- Объясни, что случилось?  
\- Ну, ситуация в целом такая: Михаил в клетке, Рафаил погиб, Кастиэль, который как бы, ну, ты помнишь... ну, не хмурься, я же не специально... В общем, да, он тоже. И никто там наверху не рулит. Вообще никто. Врата рая закрыты. Понимаешь? Габриэль, Бальтазар могли решить кое-какие формальности, но ты же помнишь, что они тоже, собственно. Так вот. Все души попадают ко мне. У меня там очередь! Это вам Ад, а не забегаловка, я должен блюсти имидж фирмы! Какие там могут быть сделки, если у меня миллионы душ стоят в очереди и все праведники! В общем, надо, чтобы ты открыл врата с обратной стороны. Ты - Винчестер. Твоему роду это предписано. Ну, можешь взять с собой Сэмми. Видишь, я не ущемляю ничьих прав!  
\- В смысле, ты хочешь…? – Дин все еще смутно представлял себе, куда клонит демон.  
\- Чтобы ты спустился в ад, освободил эти души, помог Бобби и вернулся обратно. Разумеется, целым и невредимым. Слово Короля Ада, ни один демон не тронет ни тебя, ни брата, - Кроули на мгновение усмехнулся, - но и ты не имеешь права прикасаться ни к одному демону там. Там мои правила. Понимаешь?  
Подвох витал в воздухе, как шмель, он жужжал так громко, что можно было поворачиваться на звук.  
– Дин, на два слова, - кашлянул Сэм.  
Дин кивнул, снова посмотрел на Кроули.  
\- И обещание, которое ты не озвучиваешь? Вроде убить Сэмми?  
Кроули всплеснул руками:  
\- Что ты, зачем мне смерть Сэма? Он же… Ну, ты понимаешь, если Люцифер вернется... Нет, что ты, там не будет ни одного пункта про Сэма, обещаю!  
\- Я не понимаю одного, если ты так крут, почему не можешь открыть врата сам?  
Кроули улыбнулся, почти по-человечески ехидно:  
\- Ди-и-ин, открыть врата перехода может только Праведник. Ты же понимаешь, что я не подхожу под эту роль?  
Братья переглянулись и отошли в сторону, они просто смотрели друг на друга. Взгляд Дина говорил Сэму больше, чем слова. Брат уже решил, что пойдет. Ради Бобби. Сэм вздохнул и кивнул. Они подписывались под контрактом, в котором не было условий. От неприятного предчувствия стало нехорошо.  
\- Я буду читать то, что написано мелким шрифтом, - Сэм хмуро смотрел на довольного Кроули.  
\- Никаких проблем! – Демон хлопнул в ладоши и том страниц в триста рухнул на стол.  
Дин покачал головой:  
\- Ты гарантируешь нашу безопасность, гарантируешь, что нам не придется убивать по твоему приказу, и обещаешь, что отдашь нам душу Бобби?  
\- Именно! Как приятно иметь дело с конкретными людьми, - Кроули сунул руки в карманы и пожал плечами. - По рукам?  
\- Еще два момента. Как мы попадем туда? И сколько времени у нас будет?  
\- Я открою для вас портал, дам провожатого до Врат, а времени у вас будет адовы сутки. Вполне ведь?  
У Сэма скрипнули зубы. Слишком сладко.  
\- И напоминаю вам, что сделка действует до того момента, пока вы соблюдаете мои условия в аду. Не трогаете демонов и не прикасаетесь ни к одному из его обитателей, постоянных жителей, ну, там и прочее, прочее. Как только прикоснетесь, вернетесь обратно, и второго шанса уже не будет. Увы, буква Библии Ада гласит, что Праведник может спуститься только один раз и только один раз уйти живым. Ты меня понимаешь, Дин? Сэм? Я могу надеяться на вашу честность? - Кроули с самым серьезным видом вглядывался в глаза Дина, вполне возможно, едва сдерживая смех.  
Он видел, знал, что они согласны.  
О, если ты Король – это навсегда. 

***

Сэм сломал голову, читая мелким почерком триста страниц договора. Все было витиевато и правильно. Никаких лазеек, вроде бы.  
\- Знаешь, мне жаль, что я не доучился.  
\- Брось, - Дин заряжал Кольт, – мы по-любому не пойдем туда с пустыми руками. Не вежливо.  
Когда они вызывали Кроули снова, оба были экипированы как на дело. Демон оглядел их, но промолчал. Он больше не шутил и не паясничал:  
\- Вы не трогаете моих парней, они не трогают вас. И да, вы не имеете права прикасаться к Провожатому. Он ведь тоже мой.  
\- Зачем нам вообще провожатый? Ты что, дороги не знаешь?  
Дин хмурился. Они лезли в пекло. Снова.  
\- Нет, - Кроули развел руками, - никто в аду не знает дорогу до Врат. Эти Врата создал Господь. Очень давно.  
Мир вокруг смазался, будто от скорости, и портал перенес их на другую сторону.  
Кроули ласково улыбался Дину, именно ему пришлось скрепить чертов договор.  
\- Но ты сможешь доверять своему провожатому, это ведь Кастиэль. Ты же помнишь своего пернатого? 

***

Дин помнил первое время после того дня. Ощущение пустоты и одиночества. Ангел предал его и умер у него на руках, а пока он умирал, Дину пришлось смотреть на это. Смотреть и жить дальше. Зная, что ничего не сделал. Отступил. Отказался. Помнить, как убеждал Смерть убить ангела. Помнить, как Кас тогда обернулся у портала. Бывшие друзья, когда-то остановившие Апокалипсис. Величие той истории закончилось, потом началась грязь.  
Это Кас принес в мир левиафанов, новые беды и тишину. Тишину тех минут в огненном кругу, когда запертый вынужден был признать, что работает с Кроули. Дин верил в справедливость, в Бога, в то, за что они борются, пока видел, что вот они, высшие силы, и они думают, понимают его, считают его поступки правильными.  
Маленькая человеческая обезьянка.  
Людям свойственно все мерить на себя. Даже ангела Господня. И чем выше пьедестал, тем больнее, страшнее разочарование. Во что верить теперь?  
Последние слова демона Дин слышал и продолжал слышать даже тогда, когда алые всполохи вместо неба сказали ему, что это Ад.  
Они стояли посреди уходящей вдаль тропы, по обе стороны которой в канавах лежали страдающие души. Измученные, обнаженные, непомнящие себя и ничего другого, кроме бесконечного круга, который им суждено проходить век за веком.  
\- Справа от вас, - Кроули голосом заправского гида знакомил братьев с открывающимся видом, - убийцы и насильники, - рука указала на поле, утыканное кольями, на которых кричали и корчились в муках люди.  
\- Слева - те, кто продал душу за сделку, они изобретательнее, - тела висели на перевернутых крестах; прибитые гвоздями за руки и за ноги, они были обречены умирать бесконечно.  
Сэма вырвало от запаха крови, разложения и удушающей жары. Да, он был в клетке. Но в клетке не было Ада. Дин молчал. Он все это уже видел. Он сам когда-то прибивал гвоздями кричащих женщин к таким вот крестам. Давно…  
Кровь пропитывала пепел под ногами. Неба не было, только вечная ночь в алых отблесках пожаров где-то наверху – будто небо вечно в огне. Алое живое марево. 

***

Кроули щелкает пальцами, и посреди тропы появляется очень знакомая фигура. На нем из одежды рваная рубашка да брюки. Кровь, сажа – Кастиэль стоит в лохмотьях посреди тропы Врат, второй ангел Господень, обреченный за предательство пребывать в аду. Как и Люцифер когда-то.  
\- Кастиэль, друг мой, - Кроули ласково берет его за плечи и поворачивает к Дину. – Ты видишь их?  
И только тут Дин понимает, что не так - глаза ангела завязаны черной полосой какой-то тряпки.  
\- Понимаешь, пришлось их выжечь, - Кроули покровительственно толкает Кастиэля в спину: - Ну, язык же есть, скажи им.  
Ангел делает нетвердый шаг вперед:  
\- Страдания людские зреть невыносимо войну Господа.  
\- Брось, какие мы пафосные. Сколько лет прошло, а все равно говоришь так, будто только рухнул сюда с невинно белыми перышками, - Кроули смеется, и Кастиэль болезненно морщится.  
\- Вот ваш провожатый, а вы его светоч. С вашей помощью он отыщет Врата, и все будет путем.  
\- Кас, - Дин делает шаг навстречу.  
\- Помни, Дин, если коснешься его, миллионы душ останутся здесь на века, невинных душ, Бобби в том числе, - шепчет Сэм, а Кроули стоит, чуть сощурившись, наслаждаясь зрелищем.  
Шоу началось.  
Он исчезает, улыбаясь - сегодня будет хороший день.  
Кастиэль делает нетвердый шаг вперед и спотыкается, Дин на автомате порывается помочь ему, но Сэм хватает его за руку:  
– Нельзя, в этом и есть план Кроули, - шипит твердый голос брата.  
И Дин, бледный несмотря на жару, делает шаг назад. Он отводит глаза, чтобы не смотреть на то, как ангел пытается встать.  
Дин прекрасно помнит, что голод ощущается в аду, как и жажда. Вечная жажда. Кастиэль с трудом подымается, он кажется сухим высушенным вереском – почти неживой копией себя прежнего.  
\- Я рад видеть тебя, Дин, - голос почти такой же. Только тихий, хриплый.  
\- Ты же незрячий? – слова Сэма звучат, как стекло, колются.  
\- И тебя, Сэм, - добавляет ангел и едва уловимо улыбается. – Человеческое зрение более мне не доступно, но свет ваших душ я вижу очень хорошо. Они все освещают здесь – в абсолютном мраке. И только в их свете я смогу увидеть Врата.  
Дин вздрагивает, когда ангел оборачивается к ним спиной, чтобы указать направление:  
\- Нам туда.  
За его спиной больше не два крыла, а только одно. Второе будто оторвано, кровь на рубашке заливает почти всю спину, рана рваная, белая кость крыла торчит сломанная и чуть шевелится, когда второе крыло двигается в такт шагам.  
Сэм отворачивается - открытые переломы всегда производили на него не очень приятное впечатление.  
Дину хочется что-то сказать, но слов нет. Он помнит правила ада, помнит пытки, помнит, что между смертями раны не заживают. Они заживают, только когда ты умираешь, на секунду-две, чтобы снова воскреснуть на той же дыбе.  
Ангел бредет вперед, чуть пошатываясь, спотыкаясь, а позади в абсолютном молчании идут братья. Крики умирающих витают над полем, словно последняя песня этого года. Стопроцентный хит. Она не замолкает ни на мгновение.  
Дин кусает губы, глядя на то, как нетвердо идет ангел; он знает, это только вопрос времени, когда тот упадет. Переглядываясь с Сэмом, молча отсчитывая шаги, Дин замечает указатель.  
"Добро пожаловать, Первый смертный грех".  
Дин опускает глаза в грязный, прилипающий к одежде пепел под ногами.  
По тропе Гордыни ведут на пытки многих, облаченных в золотые наряды, что плавятся на них же от жара плетей демонов. Ведут царей, простых смертных, стадом воющих и причитающих безумцев, вопрошающих темноту: "За что?"  
Люди всегда одинаковы: за миг до греха они не ведают, что творят. Часто не ведают и после.  
\- Дин, - в голосе Сэма тревога, страх, он идет совсем рядом и тоже старается не смотреть на эту живую кричащую очередь, которую поминутно полосуют огненными бичами надсмотрщики.  
Кто-то из надзирателей оборачивается к ним и ухмыляется, истинный образ демонов ужасен. Дин уже готовится напомнить Кроули условия договора, но их пропускают, расступаясь.  
Их – пропускают. Но не ангела.  
Дин дергает Кольт из кобуры, рука сама просит выстрел. От нервного напряжения сводит кисть. Кастиэля хватает за горло и приподымает над землей один из демонов, пока второй полосует ему спину горящей плетью. Задыхаясь, он почти не может кричать. Словно тряпичная кукла в истинных руках хозяев. Сэм шепчет рядом:  
\- Дин… Дин, что происходит?  
Дин ненавидит свой севший голос, но сказать приходится:  
\- Если его бьют, значит за ним записан этот грех – гордыня. Они закончат и отпустят его.  
Он знает это, как бывший палач.  
И действительно, отмерив ровно семь ударов, ангела отпускают, и он падает в грязь. Второе крыло почти сожжено, раны на спине такие, что видны кости. Кастиэль еще пытается встать, но снова падает. Дин смотрит, не мигая, стеклянным тусклым взглядом человека, который говорит сам с собой.  
\- Если он умрет, то воскреснет снова, и раны заживут.  
\- Но ты же видишь, он еще жив…  
\- Я знаю, - цедит Дин.  
Ему кажется, что боль, которую он видит перед собой, она его собственная. Никто не поможет в аду. Никогда.  
Больше всего хочется подойти, поднять, помочь, сказать хоть что-то. Но остается только стоять рядом и смотреть на то, как подламываются руки, когда Кастиэль опирается на них, крови столько, что Дин почти молит про себя: "Отключись. Давай. Уйди с миром. На мгновение".  
Но ангел встает. Бледный, будто уже мертвый, и делает шаг. Его шатает. Сэм не может смотреть. Не хочет. Дин напротив, не отрывает взгляда от черной тряпки, закрывающей сожженные глазницы Кастиэля. Кроули не дал этой ране зажить. Не захотел.  
Кастиэль проходит рядом, от него веет жаром и отвратительным запахом горелой плоти и паленых перьев. Он идет еще с полмили, прежде чем падает. Снова.  
И на этот раз он уже не может встать. Пытается. Дин слышит сдавленный стон, делает шаг вперед и застывает. Ангел шепчет устало, тихо:  
\- Дин… я отдохну немного… совсем чуть-чуть… темно…  
Он падает в серую пыль, и Винчестеру нет нужды проверять пульс. Он знает - ангел мертв.  
Сэм подходит ближе, садится на корточки возле лежащего Кастиэля и молчит. Он не может смотреть на брата, в глазах которого боль. Боль не физическая, не связанная с прошлым. А боль от бессилия.  
Кроули поставил им шах. Еще неизвестно, сколько идти, но уже ни он, ни Дин не могут смотреть и притворяться равнодушными, не пытаясь помочь. Ангел был кем-то близким их семье. Почти родным.  
Кастиэль чуть шевелится, и Сэм встает, отходя. Руки в карманах. На всякий случай. Он не смотрит на Дина.  
Дин молчит какое-то время, потом, грязно выругавшись, бросает Кольт в кобуру и подходит.  
\- Садись медленнее, воды хочешь? Мы взяли святой воды, она проходит между мирами. Кас? Кас, ты понимаешь, где ты?  
\- Дин, - ангел поворачивает голову на звук. - Да, теперь я вижу тебя, - голос треснувший, словно простуженный. – Я помню… Врата. Сейчас встану, Дин. Я сейчас встану… подожди еще немного…  
Винчестер стискивает зубы, шарит в заплечном мешке, находит флягу и кладет возле руки бывшего ангела:  
– Вот, еще немного левее. Ты видишь нас, но не видишь предметы?  
\- Я ничего не вижу здесь, кроме вас, вы храните свет божий… - он отхлебывает и, не удерживаясь, начинает жадно пить.  
\- Много не надо. Ты давно не пил? Будет плохо. Кас…  
Но ангел не слышит его, у него губы треснуты до крови от жажды, и Дин молчит. Можно отнять флягу силой, он уже понял, что здесь Кастиэль бессилен, но, боже, сколько всего уже отняли у этого ангела. Что значила фляга?  
Как будто читая его мысли, Кас прекращает пить.  
– Спасибо…  
Дин поднимает флягу из пепла, по привычке тут же закручивая крышку.  
Раны на теле ангела зажили, только крыло и глаза по прежнему подчинялись особому распоряжению Короля.  
\- За что? – тихо спрашивает Дин. Он знает, такие особые указы надо заслужить.  
\- Я отказался добровольно… - Кастиэль отвечает таким же шепотом, будто стоящий недалеко Сэм был для него кем-то посторонним. А потом ловит себя на этом шепоте и опускает голову, стыдясь. Где-то внутри еще жила иллюзия и память о той прежней жизни. Когда его слова предназначались только его смертному.  
\- Кас?  
\- Я отказал Маммоне. И Асмодею… и…  
\- Понял, - коротко кивает Дин, поднимаясь и отдавая флягу Сэму. Асмодей… старый развратник.  
\- Это что-то изменило?  
\- Нет.  
Сэм посмотрел на них, не понимая, о чем они, но Дин игнорирует его взгляд. Он не собирается пояснять брату деталей, щадя гордость ангела, гордость или хотя бы то, что от нее осталось.  
Пока ангел встает, Дин подходит к Сэму:  
\- Я заберу его отсюда.  
\- Дин, ты рехнулся? Как ты это сделаешь?  
\- Я сказал – значит сделаю. Будь готов.  
Следующая миля встречает их указателем: "Добро пожаловать, это дорога Зависти".  
Кастиэль замирает возле указателя и останавливается. Дин понимает почему - он боится. Это видно по тому, как он стоит, обхватив себя руками, ссутулившись, не в силах перешагнуть границу, за которой ждет новая пытка.  
\- Я завидовал Рафаилу… Да… наверное, я завидовал ему… - ангел бормочет что-то еще бессвязное и замолкает.  
Он поднимает голову и делает шаг вперед, пересекая черту. Демон, ожидающий всех идущих этой тропой, пропускает Дина и Сэма, не обращая на них внимания. Но при этом он останавливает ангела.  
Дин спорить готов, что миллионы людей хоть раз в жизни завидовали хоть кому-то. Но Бог прощал их. Прощал. Смотря на то, как демон отрывает второе крыло у беспомощного ангела, больше чем убить этого рогатого, Дин хочет спросить Бога: "Где же ты? Когда так нужен? Где твое милосердие?" 

Они стоят чуть поодаль, ждут. Рядом двигается живая очередь: рабы ругаются между собой за лучшие куски мяса для адских псов, демоны шутят о чем-то своем.  
Кастиэль подходит к ним, у него подгибаются ноги, Дин видит, как по брюкам стекает кровь. Ангела шатает, он тяжело и отрывисто дышит, и только тут Дин замечает «сердечный поцелуй», как назвали эту пытку в аду. Два или три ребра аккуратно удаляют, оставляя «окошко». И в такое окошко видно сердце. Видно, как оно бьется.  
Расстегнутая рубашка висит на кистях рук, ею скрутили запястья во время пытки.  
\- Черт… - Сэм пытается подавить подкатившую тошноту.  
Кастиэль бредет, как во сне, и Дин понимает, что он сейчас отключится. Раны не смертельные, во всяком случае, смерть будет не быстрой. И он принимает решение.  
\- Кас, давай сюда. Давай сойдем с тропы, идем… сюда…  
Сэм дергает его за рукав, Дин раздраженно сбрасывает руку, взглядом говоря – верь мне.  
Ангел добредает до обочины дороги, спотыкается, перешагивает через камень, обходит валун, следуя за голосом Дина, практически не осознавая, что делает, и отключается.  
Он падает на бок, и даже перевернуть его нет возможности. Что-то противно хрустнуло при падении, но Сэм старается не думать об этом. Он только что видел, как Дин вел Каса, как пса - на голос, едва живого, заставляя идти шаг за шагом, уговаривая, подбадривая.  
\- Будет хуже, если он упадет на этой Тропе. Тогда его вернут в начало пути. Здесь свои порядки, - Дину отчаянно хочется выпить. Он оборачивается к Сэму: - Пока есть время.  
\- В смысле?  
\- Пока он не умрет, - сухо бросает старший брат, и Сэм замечает, какие ледяные у него глаза.  
Дин затягивает поводья. Так вот каким он был в аду. Безразличным.  
Сев рядом, они слушают неровное дыхание ангела. Кастиэль приходит в себя и пытается встать, опираясь на руки. Но сил не хватает, кровь хлещет из раны на груди. Он кашляет надрывно, тяжело сплевывая кровь, задыхается. И все пытается позвать:  
\- Дин…  
А Дин сидит на ближайшем камне, сцепив руки в замок, и Сэму кажется, что только этот жест удерживает брата на месте. Ангел умирает медленно, тяжело, и последнее, что он шепчет перед смертью:  
\- Совсем темно…  
Сэм сидит, отвернувшись.  
– Я не смогу смотреть на это еще раз.  
\- Придется, - Дин едва говорит.  
Только что он был вынужден смотреть на то, как ангел умирал в одиночестве. В истинном одиночестве.  
\- Троп всего семь. Мы прошли две.  
Сэм молчит, потом взрывается:  
\- Кроули знал. Этот чертов демон знал, что так будет!  
\- Да, - мрачно соглашается Дин. - Он дал нам выбор. Выбор, которого нет.  
Кастиэль медленно садится, второе крыло вновь белеет за его спиной. Одежда на нем вся в крови, но грудная клетка срослась.  
\- Дин… Дин, ты здесь?  
\- Да, Кас, как ты? – тон ровный, хотя отголосок боли еще цветет в нем уходящим эхом.  
Глупый вопрос. Другого не нашлось.  
\- Я могу идти… - ангел встает, пошатывается, опирается на камень.  
Дин с тревогой замечает, что идти ему все тяжелее.  
\- Хочешь передохнуть?  
\- Нет, души… мы должны спасти их. Я должен…  
Сэму кажется, что он слышит – искупить вину. Но Кастиэль уже отворачивается и на ощупь, выставив перед собой руки, бредет на Тропу.  
\- Если ты будешь идти ближе, я смогу видеть лучше, - голос спокойный, просто очень уставший.  
Он не винит их в том, что они даже не протягивают ему руки.  
И Сэм приравнивает шаг к неровной походке Кастиэля. Дин идет позади погруженный в свои мысли.  
\- Он еще не простил меня, - интонация без вопроса.  
Ангел идет вперед, его целое крыло огромно. И кажется, будто ему больше не хватает сил распрямить его. Точнее, больше никогда не хватит.  
\- Нет, что ты! Это все Кроули, он запретил… прикасаться к тебе.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- За что?  
\- Ты всегда прикрываешь брата, я понимаю. Спасибо тебе.  
\- Это не ложь! – возмущается Сэм.  
Губы ангела дрожат в едва уловимой улыбке:  
\- Значит, позади меня идет не Дин Винчестер, - тон горчит, бесцветный как выжженная полынь. - Тот Дин, которого я знал, никогда не поступал так, как того хочет Кроули.  
\- И тем не менее, это правда. Дин может подтвердить это, хочешь?  
\- Нет, - ангел качает головой. - Я думаю, будет лучше, если твоя версия будет единственной.  
\- Да не лгу я тебе!  
\- Я знаю, - мягко отвечает Кастиэль. – Береги его, - и добавляет едва слышно, - потому что я не смог.  
Сэм чувствует, что ему не верят, но соглашаются, потому что эта теория лучше, чем просто теория презрения Дина.  
\- Дин, что ты молчишь! Скажи хоть, что я прав!  
\- Ты не прав, Сэмми, - холодно отвечает Дин и снова смотрит себе под ноги.  
\- Но Дин, ты же сам… сделка… Кроули, - у Сэма от удивления слова застревают в горле.  
Губы ангела дергаются в болезненной усмешке. Будто говоря: видишь – я прав.  
\- Дин! – брат хватает за рукав, останавливая, и, пока Кастиэль бредет во тьму один, Сэм всматривается в знакомое лицо.  
\- Так будет лучше.  
\- Как лучше? Как, черт возьми, это может быть лучше?  
\- За нами наблюдают, - шепчет Дин на ухо, обнимая брата и похлопав по плечу, затем неспешно идет вслед за Касом.  
Сэм, едва понимая, что происходит, идет следом.  
Следующий указатель гласит: "Добро пожаловать, это Похоть!"  
\- Мы сможем пройти эту тропу спокойно, ведь так, Кас?  
\- Да, Сэм, вы сможете.  
\- А ты? Ты же не… в смысле…  
Кастиэль качает головой:  
\- Я целовал демона и был в приюте Порока.  
\- Эй, слушай, за это не наказывают!  
\- Людей, возможно, нет, но я ангел Господень… или был им когда-то.  
\- И что, двойные стандарты?  
Ангел останавливается у черты:  
\- Прошу тебя, не смотри. Обещай мне, Сэм.  
Сэм смотрит на едва стоящего на ногах ангела с сожалением:  
\- Ни мне, ни Дину твоя боль не доставляет удовольствия, это правда.  
\- Даже несмотря на то, что я сделал?  
\- Кас, кто вбил это в твою голову? – Сэм видит, как боль искажает лицо ангела, боль и страх.  
Дин слушает молча, он знает, как вбивают в голову самые разнообразные идеи на пыточном столе. И когда ангел перешагивает черту, берет брата за локоть и тащит вперед, дальше, не оглядываясь, зная, что сейчас будет за его спиной, и сомневаясь в том, что сил хватит удержать в кобуре Кольт.  
Вопреки ожиданиям криков не слышно. Дин с трудом сдерживает желание оглянуться, послать все к чертям и отобрать у Асмодея его жертву. Властитель Порока. Весь Ад знал, что за пытки предпочитает этот демон.  
Оттащив Сэма к обочине, подальше от бесконечного людского потока и орущих демонов надсмотрщиков, Дин стал быстро шептать практически сквозь зубы:  
\- Он не пройдет весь Путь, все семь Троп. Не сможет. День закончится, и души останутся в аду. А если мы позволим ему идти дальше, то не откроем Врат.  
\- Что ты хочешь эти…  
\- Не перебивай, времени мало. Ты не понял? Даже если мы успеем в срок и будем гнать его от Тропы к Тропе, Врата открыть могут только праведники, но разве праведники могут смотреть на страдания и бездействовать? Когда мы дойдем до них, если дойдем, то ни один из нас ее уже открыть не сможет. План Кроули сработает, и миллионы душ окажутся в аду навсегда.  
Сэм замер:  
\- Как ты понял?  
\- Каждый раз перед смертью он перестает нас видеть.  
\- Но это же, ну, люди… обычно теряют сознание и все такое…  
\- Он не человек, Сэмми, и он не теряет сознание, он говорит – темно. Тот свет, что он в нас видит, он угасает с каждым пройденным путем. Потому что мы просто позволяем им пытать его и ничего не делаем. Равнодушие – тот самый не записанный восьмой смертный грех.  
\- Я понял, - Сэм смотрит на брата и гадает о том, сколько же всего помнит Дин об аде. - Но зачем ты заставил его думать, что ты его ненавидишь?  
\- Чтобы он перестал звать меня.  
\- Что? В смысле?  
\- Я не смогу, Сэм. Не смогу стоять в стороне. Вопрос в том, когда. И кто меня подтолкнет. Это же Кас. Понимаешь? Этот пернатый…  
Дин внезапно замолкает и резко оборачивается. К ним идет демон. В два раза превышающий рост человека, он нагибается, при этом пламя под темным эбонитом кожи вырывается снопом искр из темных фасеточных глаз.  
\- Винчестеры? Вот эта встреча.  
\- Иди своей дорогой, - зло бросает Дин.  
Он на взводе, и только сейчас Сэм понимает это. Демон выпрямляется, усмехается и, качая рогатой головой, широко улыбается, обнажая острые, как бритва клыки:  
\- Мы еще встретимся, ага. И поговорим.  
Сэм смотреть на него не может, все это кажется иллюзией, ненастоящим. Но он помнит, что боль может быть вполне настоящей. Помнит очень хорошо.  
И тут слышится крик. Отчаянный. Заходящийся от боли крик. Дин вздрагивает, Кас не кричал так на первых двух Тропах. Кровь шумит в ушах, когда рука ложится на Кольт.  
\- Дин. Дин! Стой! – Сэм бросается следом.  
Он практически сбивает его с ног, валит на землю, в серую костяную пыль:  
\- Иначе все зря! Дин!  
Дин цедит сквозь зубы:  
\- Все, все… слезь с меня, чертов мамонт, - он садится, мрачно оглядываясь, затем встает и бросает: - Иди вперед. Иди, я сказал! Тебе не надо здесь быть. Не сейчас.  
Дин явно знает что-то, о чем молчит, и Сэм видит это, но чувствует, понимает, что брат отказался от попыток устроить пальбу.  
\- У нас есть план?  
\- Да.  
Четкое, сухое "да" сказало Сэму все, что надо. Он разворачивается и идет к обочине поодаль.  
В аду время скачет, сложно понять, сколько проходит, прежде чем Управляющий Тропой вышвыривает измученную жертву дальше на Тропу. Черта для каждого своя. Кто-то даже не замечает, что переступает ее. А у кого-то бездна под ногами разверзается мгновенно, и рядом идущие даже не видят этого.  
Когда демон вышвыривает прочь нечто с проблеском белого, Дин знает - это Кас. Крыло. Ангел пытается встать, его трясет. Ноги подкашиваются, и он падает на колени. Одежды на нем нет, единственное уцелевшее крыло пытается скрыть наготу. И кровь. Он видит Дина и опускает голову, закрывая лицо руками. Нет слез, слов, даже всхлипов; будто разом онемевший, потерянный ангел застывает, пытаясь совладать с собой. Дин знает, как у него мало шансов сделать вид, что все нормально. После пыток Асмодея так не бывает. 

[](http://fastpic.ru/view/47/2012/1114/48374fd47997fff358f0bbe89bf015a0.jpg.html)

Поэтому он просто молча стаскивает с себя рубашку и ремень:  
\- Подвяжи на поясе.  
Кастиэль, бледный мертвенной белизной человека, у которого близко обморочное состояние, также молча делает то, что он говорит. Дин подает фляжку с водой, стараясь не смотреть на ангела, не чтобы не видеть, а чтобы сдержать свою ярость и боль.  
Но все равно ангел чувствует что-то и шепчет:  
\- Я смогу пройти, прошу, не злись.  
Винчестер резко оборачивается, Кастиэль снова пытается встать. Не может. Вторая, третья попытка. Дин видит, как он истощен. Вымотан. Ему просто не хватает сил. Сколько дней он провел там, в Черте? Здесь, за ней, прошли десять-пятнадцать минут, но там пытки могли растянуться на месяцы.  
Дин ждет. Надо поднять его, любыми путями поднять на ноги и довести за пределы этой Тропы. Пока охрана не заинтересовалась и не решила устроить себе маленький праздник.  
\- Кас, давай, вставай уже. Время поджимает. Там столько душ ждут, подымайся, хватит разбазаривать мое время! Думаешь, мне нравится в аду? Давай уже, шевелись! Бобби не заслужил быть здесь! Давай!  
Он орал на него, орал до хрипоты, пока ангел наконец не встал. И не пошел к концу Тропы.  
Дин не может смотреть на это, тонкая пытка Кроули удалась. Он знает, что если Кас упадет сейчас и его начнут избивать демоны этой Тропы, он достанет Кольт и положит их всех.  
Но ангел дошел. Дошел до конца. И только после этого вырубился. Сэм болезненно дернулся, когда Кас рухнул, разбивая себе скулу при падении, и в отчаянии посмотрел на почерневшее лицо брата. Он понял - еще одну Тропу им не пройти.

***

Говорят, самое темное время перед рассветом.  
Пока Кастиэль приходит в себя, Дин что-то рисует на сером пепле под ногами.  
\- Вот. Пойдем в обход.  
\- Что это?  
\- Путь. Мимо Тропы – так иногда ходят палачи, когда не хотят застревать в общем потоке.  
\- Но Кроули…  
\- А разговора о том, как мы пойдем, не было. Было только куда.  
Сэм молча изучает схему, затем спрашивает шепотом:  
\- Ты не помнил этот путь?  
\- Нет, - Дин мрачно смотрит ему в глаза. – Я многое старательно забывал после возвращения. Или ты думаешь, что я и дальше буду смотреть на то, как эти скоты…  
\- Дин… - Кастиэль очнулся, приходя в себя.  
Винчестер встает с корточек и подходит к ангелу:  
\- Ты хорошо видишь меня?  
\- Нет, я… не знаю, темно, Дин. Прости…  
\- А Врата? Ты видишь Врата?  
\- Да, вдалеке. На вершине Холма Голгофы.  
\- Вставай давай. Подымайся. Пора идти, - голос скуп на эмоции, сух.  
Дин приказывает. Он знает, видит, как ангел опускает голову и с трудом поднимается. Он не умер, просто отключился на полчаса, обессилев. Раны на его теле свежи и кровоточат. Но едва идет он по другой причине. И Дин знает, по какой.  
\- В сторону. Ага. Сюда.  
\- Ты хочешь уйти с Тропы?  
\- Я знаю, что делаю.  
\- Меня накажут Дин… за ослушание.  
\- Когда-то ты не боялся ослушаться Небес, что, теперь Ада испугался? – Дин резок.  
Боль на лице ангела говорит ему, что слишком резок. Какое-то время он думает, что Кас не пойдет. И их план рухнет. Но ангел все еще слушается его. Как прежде, верит ему и поворачивает. Слепой, доверчивый, едва стоящий на ногах, Сэм идет вперед, он не может слышать то, как просит Кастиэль:  
\- Пожалуйста, Дин, подожди… темно…  
Когда они сворачивают с тропы, Дин уводит их в сторону, в забытые канатные дороги среди камней. Кастиэль часто спотыкается, но помощи не просит. Он разбил колени, падая на острые камни, и порезал ладони. Тропа была хороша тем, что была относительно гладкой. Здесь же был только холодный ветер и тишина. Странно, но иссушающий жар остался на Тропе.  
\- Почему в аду холодно? – Сэм ежится.  
\- Котлы на другом уровне, - Дин буднично шагает по знакомой извилистой дороге.  
\- Котлы?  
\- Котлы, в которых горят души. Отсюда и жар. Ты же видел, сколько энергии в одной душе. А там их миллионы. На тропу подается поток воздуха оттуда. Сюда - нет. Неэкономно считается.  
Сэм хмыкает.  
Они как раз походят к широкому подвесному мосту. Он чуть-чуть качается от порывов ветра над пропастью без дна.  
\- Кас иди сюда, - Дин оборачивается, пропуская ангела вперед.  
Тот несмело ступает на качающийся мост и хватается за поручень:  
\- Дин?  
\- Иди вперед.  
Ангел не говорит, что ему страшно, просто опускает голову и делает несколько неровных шагов.  
Дин пропускает Сэма, затем достает баночку со свиной кровью и чертит знаки на досках, предварительно приложив палец к губам. Сэм, увидев первые иероглифы, понимает и кивает, начиная также молча чертить те же на другой стороне моста. Когда они заканчивают, первым делом Дин вынимает аптечку из заплечной сумки.  
\- Кас, сядь. Давай, надо передохнуть, ты весь в крови.  
Ангел непонимающе оборачивается, его руки дрожат, обхватывая канатный поручень.  
\- Сэм, помоги мне.  
\- Ты уверен, Дин? – Сэм не решается коснуться ангела.  
\- Это знаки святой земли, мост висит в воздухе, он замкнут. Кроули не видит и не слышит нас.  
\- Откуда ты…  
\- Бобби.  
\- Что?  
\- Бобби, я слышу его… нечетко. Но я слышу. Мало времени. Давай, помоги мне. Кас, - тон Дина становится другим, мягким, внимательным, - давай, отпусти поручень, все хорошо.  
Он осторожно касается кисти ангела, и тот разжимает руку. Дин помогает ему сесть, затем лечь, бережно поддерживая за локоть.  
Сэм распаковывает аптечку:  
\- Ты уверен, что подействует?  
\- Да. Он не мертв.  
\- В смысле?  
\- В прямом. Ангел, умирая, не может попасть в ад. Он просто исчезает. Не знаю, как Кроули затащил к себе его, возможно, потому что Благодати нет или еще что-то, но Бобби… Бобби говорит, что так как он остался в теле Джимми Новака, значит он не мертв.  
\- Он отключился, Дин.  
\- Вижу. Подействовал укол, - Дин держит губку у вены.  
\- Это снимет боль?  
\- Даст мне время. Я знаю игры Демона Тропы Похоти. Когда он будет в сознании, я просто не смогу этого сделать. Сядь, положи его голову на колени. Пульс нормальный?  
Дин, смочив антисептиком ткань, начинает оттирать разбитую скулу. Он только заметил, как истощен вессель, это означало, что ангел не способен поддерживать его в нормальном состоянии.  
Глядя на то, как ласково руки брата оттирают кровь, как заботливо стараются не причинить боль, Сэм поневоле задумывается над тем, что скрывает этот его самый близкий человек за маской бравады и шуток. Было ли это настоящим. Или то, на что он смотрит, было.  
\- Ребро сломано, дай бинты.  
Дин накладывает повязку на ребра, перевязывает ладони и обрабатывает колени. Ноги ангела все в синяках. На мгновение Дин поднимает на Сэма тяжелый взгляд:  
– Иди, теперь иди к другому концу моста. Там, на дне сумки, фляжка с виски. Выпей, согрейся.  
Сэм недоуменно хочет что-то возразить, но Дин тем временем принимается расстегивать свой ремень, сжимающий рубашку на бедрах ангела, и тут, поняв, наконец, чего от него хотят, Сэм молча отходит. Он понял, почему Дин рвался тогда на Тропе на крик. Понял, возможно, гораздо лучше, чем сам Дин.  
Кастиэль просыпается с трудом, в голове тяжело бьется пульс. За бесконечное количество раз пробуждений и падений в темноту этот отличается – теплом. Он практически лежит на руках своего человека, и его свет разгоняет извечную тьму темного царства. Дин сидит, опершись о спину Сэма, а на его груди полулежит ангел, укрытый курткой Сэма. Рубашка Дина по-прежнему обернута вокруг бедер. Только кто-то обработал его раны - Кас чувствует бинт на груди и сквозь слабость то, что боль отступила. Не только физическая, но и другая. Его человек был с ним.  
\- Значит Сэм тогда… - голос дрожит.  
\- Сэм сказал правду, - Дин устало склоняется ближе: - Ты как? Попытаешься встать? Времени мало. Не надо, чтобы мы надолго пропадали.  
\- Да, я понимаю, - Кастиэль пытается встать, и Дин видит, как плохо тому даются эти попытки.  
\- Тихо… давай я помогу, - он практически ставит на ноги ангела, ощущая, как тот вздрагивает от прикосновения.  
\- Ты простил меня?  
\- Я уже ответил тебе на этот вопрос, Кас. Еще тогда. Надо выбираться отсюда. Я тебя вытащу.  
Кастиэль молчит, он не может перечить смертному, решившему тягаться с Кроули. Возможно, потому что это единственный смертный, который когда-то смог встать против Небес и победить.  
Дин разворачивает его лицом к себе, стоя на качающемся мосту:  
\- Просто доверься мне. Хорошо?  
Ангел кивает и бредет на другую сторону моста. Позади него, как когда-то, идут братья. А весы шансов часто качались, когда на чью-то сторону вставала семья Винчестеров. 

***

Врата встречают их величием, к которому прикоснулась рука Создателя. Рисунки на них светятся практически неоновым белым светом, изображая всего одну картинку - ангелов протягивающих руки к людям. Когда-то это действительно было так. Очень давно.  
\- Ну, наконец-то! – Бобби стоит у самых Врат, уходящих под алые небеса Ада, в своей привычной кепке, рассерженный и бурчащий что-то про нерасторопных и несообразительных маменькиных сынков.  
\- Бобби! – Дин обнимает его, затем Сэм.  
Кас стоит позади, кутаясь в крыло и не поднимая головы. Сотни тысяч огоньков витают вокруг, и от этого светло, словно наступает предрассветный час и где-то совсем рядом всходит солнце. Это души, ожидающие начало Пути.  
Дин с сожалением смотрит в лицо человеку, заменившему отца.  
– Ты там, давай, найди наших, чтобы, когда мы придем, все было путем, ок?  
\- Тебе отец задницу надерет за то, что ты натворил, но я скажу, что машина его цела, пусть порадуется, - усмехается Бобби. – Давай, не томи, открывай эту чертову дверцу, люди ждут.  
Дин подходит к вратам, присматриваясь недоверчиво, кажется сдвинуть такую махину может только кто-то ростом с робота-мутанта переростка. Но едва он ее касается, как дверь поддается, и свет начинает разливаться мягким туманным молоком, вспыхивая искрой в тех местах, где к нему присоединяются огоньки душ.  
\- Кас, иди же! Ну!  
\- Рай закрыт для меня Дин, - ангел говорит едва слышно.  
Дин бросает на Сэма быстрый взгляд:  
\- Ну, мы сейчас проверим.  
Он толкает вперед брата и, схватив ангела за локоть, шагает в слепящий глаза полог. 

***

Кроули, которому демоны доложили, что ангел не пришел к четвертому Пути, уже давно ищет братьев. По его расчетам их не должно было быть здесь еще долго. Открытые Врата, как зубная боль, моментально разрушили благодушие. Почти беспроигрышный вариант развалился, как карточный домик. Но оставалось еще желание… а мало ли что можно пожелать?  
Кроме того, они ушли не одни. Маленький пернатый сумел ускользнуть так, будто забыл, что власть Короля Ада достаточно велика, чтобы достать его и на Земле. 

***

Пока на другой стороне мироздания падает снег, а люди торопливо спешат к близким, трое возникают посреди улицы. Сэм ловит такси, Дин хмурится - на полуголого ангела засматриваются прохожие. Крыла не видно, слава Богу, но зимой стоять в рубашке, повязанной на поясе - мягко сказать, странно.  
Когда они садятся в машину, Дин игнорирует изумленный взгляд водителя.  
\- В ближайший мотель. Быстро.  
Кас сидит тихо, кажется, он почти не верит в то, что все осталось позади. Синяки на бледной коже слишком яркие, и Дин тянется за курткой Сэма:  
– Надень.  
Сэм не комментирует передачу куртки, он предпочитает смотреть в окно. Все, что ему было нужно увидеть насчет заднего сиденья, он уже увидел в аду.

***

В номере Дин сразу принимается чертить знаки на стенах, Сэм тоже. Плевать, что там подумает горничная, они спешат. И только после этого братья переводят дыхание. Еду заказывают в номер, для безопасности обсыпают пороги и окна солью. Закончив обеспечивать себе страховку, Дин оборачивается к ангелу. Тот сидит в комнате тихо, так, будто его нет. Не делая попыток встать или что-то съесть. Сэм, прихватив свою часть ужина, уходит в спальню - ему предстоит почистить их снаряжение, его очередь.  
\- Эй, хочешь есть?  
Кастиэль поднимает голову, на глазах по-прежнему повязка. Дин к ней так и не привык.  
\- Хочешь в душ? Хочешь... точно, идем, - Дин придерживает его за локоть, пока они идут. Он старается быть практичным, теория насчет личного пространства немного не к месту. Ведь нет?  
Ангел, будто слыша его мысли, медленно отстраняется:  
\- Я справлюсь, Дин.  
\- Что не так? – прямой вопрос заставляет ангела повернуть голову, будто он может видеть лицо человека.  
\- Тебе неприятно, я чувствую. Ты знаешь, что Асмодей… я понимаю… твое презрение.  
Если бы не и без того покрытое синяками лицо, Дин бы заехал ему сам. Он выдыхает, отстраненно думая о том, что все фигня, и отвечает:  
\- Не решай за меня. Никогда так не делай.  
В ванной Дин раздевает ангела, чувствуя, что тот напряжен, как тетива. А человек - напротив спокоен, в его жестах нет интимности, только забота. Что-то более весомое, чем желание и похоть, упали на чашу весов там внизу, когда ангел закричал. Дин включает горячую воду, намыливает вихотку и только тут вспоминает, что руки Каса в порезах. Он смотрит какое-то время в сторону, спрашивая себя о том, правильно ли поступает. Затем просто отстраняется от всего обычного, обыденного и позволяет себе помочь кому-то, не оценивая то, как это выглядит со стороны.  
\- Давай снимем? – рука касается повязки на глазах. – Я посмотрю, насколько все плохо, и, может, подумаем, как быть.  
Кастиэль молча кивает, вода стекает по отросшим волосам.  
Глаза оказались целы, видимо эта сторона восстанавливала какую-то часть или скрывала, но когда он открыл их, то прошептал:  
\- Не вижу… Дин.  
\- Ничего, все наладится, - тон успокаивающий и уверенный. – Главное, мы выбрались.  
Дин смотрит в синее зеркало себя прежнего. Он помнит - некоторые шрамы не заживают никогда.  
После душа Кас вырубился буквально сразу, и, укутав того одеялами, Дин молча садится рядом с Сэмом.  
\- Надо поговорить. Он не видит ничего, и я не знаю, как там крыло. Нужно место, залечь на дно.  
\- Ага, дай я прикину.  
\- Давай посменно: я на час-другой отключусь, ты пока поищи, потом разбуди меня – сменимся.  
Сэм кивает. Брат всегда очень конкретный, когда дело касается риска. Риска и чужой боли.  
Дин ложится на полу возле дивана и засыпает практически сразу. Просыпается оттого, что Кас что-то бормочет во сне.  
\- ...sed et si ambulavero in valle mortis non timebo malum quoniam tu mecum es virga tua et baculus tuus ipsa consolabuntur me...  
\- Кас. Давай уже спи. Чего народ будишь, - Дин поворачивается и смотрит в лицо ангелу, боясь увидеть там боль памяти. Его встречает блестящий в полумраке взгляд, расфокусированный, как у незрячего, но спокойный.  
– Я говорил во сне? Прости, Дин, - ангел прикрывает глаза, чуть морщится, пока подтягивает колени к груди, и снова кладет голову на подушку. – Он придет за мной.  
\- Кроули? Ну и флаг с ним, - Дину не нравится спартанская постель на полу, но в спальню идти спать он отказался. Откровенно говоря, он опасался момента, когда ангел станет осознавать свое прошлое. По себе он помнил, что это вполне может доконать. До пули в мозгу или другой хрени. Нехорошо радовало только то, что улететь Кас уже не мог. Жутковато осознавать, что в этой ситуации понятие «хорошо» такое двуличное.  
\- Ты как? Есть хочешь?  
\- Нет.  
Кас садится, осторожно опираясь на руку, и оглядывается медленно, будто что-то ища:  
\- Где Сэм?  
\- В спальне. Ты не видишь больше нас, ну, там света или такого чего?  
\- Вижу, но не так, как раньше. Все-таки Земля - это творение Господа, здесь все обладает своим светом.  
\- А-а-а… - тянет Дин, делая вид, что эти пространные рассуждения его не интересуют. Роль умника - не его любимая в семейной опере. Но иногда он передергивает.  
\- Что ты будешь делать?  
\- В смысле?  
\- Когда придет Кроули.  
\- То же, что и всегда. Убивать.  
\- Дин, мое наказание заслуженно. Я предал своего Отца…  
Дин снова поворачивается к ангелу и приподнимается на локтях:  
\- Нет. Ты предал меня. Твой Бог где-то там, наверху, может, даже не заинтересовался твоими приключениями, а я здесь. И мне было хреново, когда ты, сукин сын, взял и решил играть за моей спиной, - шепот отдает старой горечью. - Я один верил в тебя тогда. Один. Даже брата послал. А что сделал ты? Решил, что самый умный? Что, серьезно, мать твою? Серьезно?  
Ангел молчит, опустив глаза; он полулежит, опираясь на локти, склонив голову так, чтобы смотреть на золотое солнце перед собой. Душа смертного заливает комнату теплым солнечным светом - единственная душа из живущих, чей огонь был сильнее мощи архангелов, силы Небес, веления Ада.  
\- Господь не оставил тебя, Дин, это его длань позволила открыть те Врата и перенесла нас на Землю. Прости, что сомневался в тебе. И не пришел, когда… мне была нужна твоя помощь.  
Невыносимо слышать бесцветный, обезличенный голос, и Дин на мгновение закрывает глаза:  
– Бог и тебя не оставил, пернатый придурок. И хотя у меня к нему пара вопросов, в целом, я думаю, это единственный нормальный тип у вас там наверху. А теперь спи, спи.  
«Пока я не начал болтать лишнее».  
\- Еще один вопрос…  
\- Что? – почти сердитое, разговоры по душам Дин не любит.  
\- Что ты обещал Кроули за эту сделку?  
Дин сел, сон прошел. И вообще хотелось холодненького.  
\- Не душу, не беспокойся. И в рабство я не продался.  
\- Дин?  
\- Какая тебе разница? – резко осаживает Винчестер, и идет на кухню. – Я разберусь с этим.  
Он пьет пиво, подойдя к окну. Ночь мигает маяками фонарей во тьме. Город не спит. Дин оглядывается через плечо. Ему нужен был совет. Но последний, кто мог его дать, уже стоял у престола Господа. 

***

Сэм прозванивает знакомых охотников, собирает информацию об активности демонов. Дин думает о том, как использовать бункер. Он ищет убежище, где можно спрятать падшего ангела.  
Кастиэль сидит на диване и пытается есть так, чтобы не ронять еду на пол. На этой стороне пробудились человеческие потребности весселя. Эти неловкие попытки смешили и тревожили Дина. Он надеялся, что все будет легче, но Кас оказался гораздо более беспомощным, чем он предполагал. Его нельзя было оставить где-то «на дне» и уехать решать проблемы.  
\- Так, давай уже кончай переводить мой пирог! – Дин смотрит на обед, который по большей части рассыпан на коленях и возле ног Каса.  
Ангел чуть склоняет голову на бок, и Сэм прячет ухмылку - он кажется нахохлившимся воробьем. Старший брат подрывается с места, берет вилку и, отломив кусок пирога, протягивает его почти к самому рту Каса.  
\- Что тут сложного? Запоминаешь движение руки и все!  
Кастиэль отвечает неразборчивым:  
– Прости…  
Дин, немного накрученный с бессонной ночи, опускает вилку, трет лицо руками и признает:  
\- Слушай, я не хотел. Давай так, - он отдает вилку ангелу и берет его за кисть. – Попытка номер два.  
Кастиэль молча съедает кусок пирога и чуть кивает. Дин ловит себя на мысли, что раньше Кас бы улыбнулся. Смутился. Сказал бы «спасибо». Глядя в незрячее зеркало ангельской души, Дин продолжает искать там хоть что-то, что уцелело. Он верит, что сможет найти это. Вернуть. Но Кастиэль продолжает механически повторять заученное движение и молчит.  
Винчестер хмыкает, идя дальше просматривать информацию. Он готов популярно объяснить Сэму, что пялиться незачем, но когда поворачивается к брату, тот также сидит, уткнувшись в монитор ноутбука.  
Они почти два часа убивают на поиск информации и анализ последних свидетельств о левиафанах. Переговариваясь, снова проверяя снаряжение.  
\- Я бесполезен, - звучит тихо, но вполне отчетливо.  
\- Брось молоть чушь, - Дин даже не отрывается от чистки Кольта.  
\- Но это правда.  
\- В этом мире есть только моя правда. А по мне, так ты сказал бред.  
Кас поворачивает к нему голову, при этом его взгляд смотрит куда-то мимо:  
\- Посмотри на меня. Дин, я не могу летать, не могу сражаться, я даже есть… не могу. Не мог. Только обуза.  
Кольт ложится в кобуру, Дин глядит на Сэма, и младший пожимает плечами. Судя по всему, у него нет контраргументов.  
\- Мы своих не бросаем.  
Это все, что осталось. Последнее. Живучее, обветренное и соленое, как кровь. Может, в этом был смысл семьи? Друзей? В границе, когда кто-то переставал быть чужим, безразличным, «кем-то».  
Кастиэль, возможно, не понял смысла, но ничего не сказал. На нем рубашка Сэма, слишком большая для него, и он подкатал рукава. Дин только сейчас замечает, что ангел по-прежнему кутается в одеяло - они не купили ему одежды, не успели. Это маленькое открытие где-то смешит, где-то пугает, потому что ангел вошел в зону ответственности. Такая маленькая персональная зона Дина Винчестера. Это мой брат, это моя машина, это мой ангел…  
\- Черт бы побрал…  
Дин уходит, хлопнув дверью, он решил купить что-то из одежды и еще пива. А лучше виски. Однозначно виски. 

***

\- Да, щетку, ага, и джинсы, эти.  
Дин идет в номер с пакетом вещей, которые, в принципе, были не нужны ангелу. Когда-то. Очень давно. Когда история только начиналась. Кажется, пару веков назад.  
Смотря на то, с какой почти детской радостью Дин отдает ангелу его мятый поношенный тренч, Сэм качает головой - его брату так важно сейчас насладиться моментом, что он забывается, и в эти минуты можно увидеть то, каким он когда-то был. Еще до смерти отца, до предательства Сэма, череды убийств и потерь друзей.  
Дин умел вот так улыбаться. Открыто, вопреки.  
Плащик, мятый, надо сказать, пыльный, лежал в багажнике, но по тому, как Кастиэль одевает его, ясно, для него это подарок. Он, может быть, и не видит состояние одежды и что сейчас он нескладный в этих слишком больших джинсах и чужой рубашке, но ангел чувствует себя наделенным чем-то важным. Будто ткань может вернуть ему крылья, веру в себя, веру в Бога. Они кажутся смешными, нелепыми, почти счастливыми, на две сотые секунды, пока Дин не замечает выражение лица брата. Сэм сожалеет потом об этом, очень, но делать нечего, свершившегося не воротишь. Дин натягивает маску иронии и сарказма, шутит. Тщательно играет так долго репетируемую роль непогрешимого старшего брата. Он закрывается, ему так комфортно, но Касу, кажется, все равно. Он по-прежнему смотрит куда-то за зеленые глаза, куда-то, куда может смотреть только он. 

***

\- Дин! В Айову, к Джереми в «Арчер»?  
\- Ага, - кивает Дин, отхлебывая еще пива, и Сэм идет паковать вещи. Кас провожает его взглядом кошки, которая видит в темноте.  
\- А свет души, он какой? – чтобы занять чем-то молчание, спрашивает Сэм.  
Кастиэль задумчиво склоняет голову на бок, шевелит губами, будто проговаривая слова, а потом произносит:  
\- Я не могу этого описать. Это как смотреть на солнце. И видеть красоту каждого протуберанца, сияние короны, ярость, силу чего-то, к чему нельзя прикасаться, можно только смотреть.  
Сэм оглядывается, замечая изменение интонации, и видит Дина, который стоит, привалившись к двери, и ждет. И кажется, будто он всегда будет ждать. Вот так вот, понукая шутками, прицельно равнодушный, слишком смешливый и немного дурной, шалый от жизни. Жизни, которую он чувствовал, только когда смотрел в узкий круг близких. И Сэму не нужно видеть бывшего ангела, чтобы знать, куда он смотрит своими невидящими глазами, когда говорит. 

***

Дороги разбитые, и Импала едет вдвое медленнее, чем может. Сэм спит на заднем сиденье, Кастиэль сидит возле водителя. Играет старая «I Want It All» вечно живых Queen. Сумрак проселочной дороги, однообразный пейзаж, чистый, будто звенящий воздух - все это расслабляет. Дин посвистывает и изредка смотрит в зеркало заднего вида.  
Они тормозят возле церкви, Кастиэль, выходя из машины, неуверенными жестами слепого человека закрывает дверцу, долго стоит у ржавой калитки, но так и не ступает на святую землю. Дин видит его сомнения, а позже – отчаяние. Он не может этого сделать, как и каждый проклятый. Винчестер хмурится и молчит - в разборки между ангелом и Богом влезть не может никто.  
Ангел опускается на колени в холодную, присыпанную снегом грязь, и человеку на мгновение кажется, что он видит единственное уцелевшее крыло в неверном свете фар.  
С кем чаще всего не сходился во мнениях дезертир небесного легиона? С Богом или с собой?  
Через какое-то время Кастиэль поднимается, молча садится в машину, и Дин без вопросов снова жмет на газ. Церковь темным пятном остается позади, на фоне алого заката – словно вечная Башня для Роланда, его неизменная цель и наказание.  
Ранчо встречает их тишиной загородного образа жизни. Джереми – друг отца - хромает и ворчит, как лекарь из старого сериала, но принимает хорошо. У Винчестеров есть время пересидеть здесь бурю. Большего они не просят уже давно.  
Пока Дин загоняет Импалу в гараж, Сэм смотрит на лениво обмахивающих себя хвостами лошадей. Серая в яблоках и чалая неторопливо изучают гостей задумчивыми глазами, в их мире почти всегда падает снег. Снег или солнце. Что-то все время падает в этом странном мире людей. Часть солнца тоже смотрит на них сквозь синие стекла человеческих глаз. 

***

Ангел молчит за ужином, будто выжженный адом свет в его глазах погас не только в глазницах, но и там, под чужим человеческим сердцем Джеймса Новака. Дин пьет пиво и ни о чем не спрашивает, он знает на своем опыте – это бесполезно. Об аде говорят не слова, а шрамы, которые не видны людям по эту сторону. Сэм читает с лэптопа последние сводки, Джереми смотрит матч. Охранные знаки на стенах кажутся узорами обоев из зажигательных восьмидесятых. Если не смотреть в глаза бездне, может быть, она не посмотрит на тебя?  
Когда Дин уходит в гараж, чтобы что-то подкрутить под капотом, Кастиэль подходит к Сэму. Он ниже ростом, только на этот раз не вскидывает голову, чтобы посмотреть человеку в лицо.  
\- Что за сделку заключил Дин с Кроули? Каковы ее условия?  
Сэм бросает взгляд на дверь и неуверенно отвечает:  
\- Желание. Одно любое желание. Какое, он не сказал.  
Кастиэль кивает, будто понимая, и молча отходит, медленно касаясь то предметов, то стены.  
Сэм еще не привык, что ангел слеп, и эти жесты вызывают горечь. Да, они вытащили его из ада, но он уже никогда не будет прежним. Казалось, только Дин этого не понимал или не хотел понимать. 

***

Кроули встречает Дина улыбкой. Тот медленно поднимается с земли, он лежал под Импалой, когда заметил, что уже не один.  
\- Слушай, мы так не договаривались, - демон не выглядит злым, скорее спрятавшим туз в рукаве. Туз или пару псов.  
Дин медленно оттирает руки от масла и оценивает шансы - до багажника он явно не успевает.  
\- Я потерял миллионы душ, знаешь, это нечестно, - Кроули по-прежнему не повышает тона, сдержанный, спокойный, очень уверенный в себе. – Но в качестве утешения, есть невыполненный пункт нашего договора, помнишь?  
\- Каса я не отдам.  
Демон смотрит на него с минуту, тысячелетия он вот так вот смотрит на людей и не часто первым отводит взгляд. Точнее, никогда.  
\- Ты понимаешь, что, нарушая условия договора, подвергаешь себя опасности?  
– Душа эта тебе никогда принадлежать не будет, и это знаешь ты, ибо начертано так, - Кастиэль стоит у бокового входа. Позади него метет белесый снег, холодный ветер тянет с распахнутой двери.  
Кроули усмехается, он видит перед собой слепого безоружного человека, и за его долгую жизнь ни один такой не был ему ровней.  
Дин оборачивается, готовый защищать этого нелепого пернатого от собственной глупости и псов, что ощущались раскаленным дыханием ада.  
\- Зайди в дом. Быстро, - Дин медленно пятится, прикрывая собой ангела.  
Совсем рядом рычат адские призовые гончие. Дин понимает, что не остановит их. Дом был защищен знаками, но не гараж. Черт бы побрал эту сельскую ложную умиротворенность.  
«Сэм… Сэм. Он сможет что-то, может, успеет…»  
Дин знает, что если умрет сейчас, жалеть не будет. Отдать ангела в руки этих тварей он не сможет. И никогда бы не смог.  
Но Кастиэль не двигается с места, вместо этого он опускается на колени и шепчет:  
\- Услышь, Господи, и помилуй; Истощилась в печали жизнь моя и лета мои в стенаниях; изнемогла от грехов моих сила моя, Я забыт в сердцах, как мертвый; я — как сосуд разбитый, но на Тебя, Господи, уповаю; я говорю: Ты — мой Бог. Суди меня по правде Твоей, Господи. 

Псы сужают круг. Они чувствуют кровь, свежую теплоту души на расстоянии броска. Дин оборачивается на мгновение - за спиной среди теней на стене распласталось единственное крыло падшего ангела. Кастиэль молится, закрыв глаза, сцепив руки перед собой, и голос его тверд:  
\- Я изнемог и сокрушен чрезмерно; кричу от терзания сердца моего. Оставила меня сила моя, и свет очей моих, — и того нет у меня. Но на Тебя, Господи, уповаю я; Услышь меня; Не оставь меня Господь мой, ибо вера моя… мой последний щит пред врагами… преклоняюсь я… перед волею Твоей, вверяю судьбу свою… 

Он бледен в мрачном тусклом свете единственной лампы гаража. Сила ощущается в нем, но не призрачная, а человеческая. Сила верующего, способного шагнуть на арену ко львам с именем Господа на устах. Дин ощущает, как волоски поднимаются дыбом на затылке, он никогда раньше не слышал, как ангел молится.  
Выстрел звучит в гараже гулким эхом, Кроули решает оборвать надоевший спектакль. Он знает, чувствует момент, когда начинается проигрыш. Этот приходящий гул вполне мог быть таким моментом.  
Рубашка алеет кровью на груди, ангел поднимает голову, его кровь дышит паром, чуть светится, пока он, подымаясь с колен, продолжает шептать:  
\- Всемилостивый, всепрощающий, милосердный Отец мой, прости меня… Ты видишь, не выстоять мне… Зришь, не хватит сил моих… об одном молю, Господи… в мой смертный час не оставь меня…

***

Дин подходит к нему почти вплотную, дальше отступать некуда. Он стоит к нему спиной, слыша последнюю молитву Кастиэля, и усмехается про себя: "Что ж, Бобби, надеюсь, ты успел сказать моим… что я скоро".  
В этот момент ангел, как и много раз до этого, кладет ему руку на плечо, и человека срывает с места, закручивая в вихре дорог небесной канцелярии. Каким-то образом Касу хватает сил с одним крылом вынести его из гаража. Они возникают в доме, и Кастиэль падает до того, как Дин успевает обернуться. Кроули был последним, кто посмотрел в глаза Дина; он, возможно, обещал ему многое, смерть в том числе, но не сегодня. Сегодня за спиной человека стоял Ангел Господень.  
Недолго, словно дуновение ветра, но он был с ним.  
Сэм, слышавший выстрел, бросает Дину Кольт и разворачивается к выходу, где за дверью грызутся адовы псы. А Дин медленно опускается на колени - ангел мертв. Каким-то последним чудом он вынес его. Успел. Несмотря ни на что. У человека дрожат руки, когда он берет Кольт. Он обрел так ненадолго то, что никогда не будет готов потерять.  
\- Дин! – голос Сэма требует, выстрелы звучат будто вдали.  
Дин оборачивается к нему, отчаянно, остервенело злой, одержимый жаждой утолить боль, чужой кровью, если понадобится. Чужой смертью.  
Джереми читает какое-то заклинание, знаки на стенах подсвечиваются и, хотя трещат окна, бьются стекла и слышится, как нечто ломится в дверь, все стихает через мгновение. Будто чужая рука, властная и неумолимая, наводит порядок.  
\- Это святая земля, - говорит старый охотник. - «Арчер» стоит на месте церкви. Ни один чертов адов пес сюда никогда не войдет.  
Дин недоверчиво оборачивается на его слова, он помнит, как Кастиэль не мог переступить порог церкви. Святая земля… земля, где царило слово Божие. Как тогда он вошел? Неужели…  
\- Дин, - негромко позвал Сэм, и Дин судорожно сглотнул: тело ангела исчезло.  
\- Кастиэль, - негромкий зов был всем, что мог выдавить из себя опустошенный человек.  
Никто не отозвался.  
Сэм пожал плечами:  
\- Думаешь, он жив?  
\- Я знаю это.  
Дин помнил последнее мгновение, когда рука ангела легла на плечо, словно не было Ада, не было прошлого. На сотые доли секунды он вспомнил, как сияющий ангел Господень спустился в чертоги Круга, чтобы поднять его на руки и вознести. Вспомнил, как мелькали мироздания, пока они поднимались вверх, и как бесстрашен и велик был воин Четверга. Нет, не тогда, когда он со своим легионом осадил Ад, а пару минут назад, когда вошел в гараж в облике слепого человека. Без оружия, Благодати, крыльев. С душой, обнаженной наголо.  
\- Он придет?  
\- Когда-нибудь, - Дин отвернулся, пряча слишком читаемый сейчас взгляд.  
Сэм заметил это и отчего-то смутился. Ему показалось, что он подглядел больше, чем можно.  
\- Дин, ты в порядке?  
Брат обернулся, в его глазах еще осталось эхо ощущения хрупкости всего, что их окружало. Каждое мгновение слишком мимолетно. Судьба вырывала у них из рук все, что могла. Но они были еще слишком живы, слишком упрямы, чтобы сдаться, не пытаться вернуть, удержать, сохранить. И так будет всегда. Они будут бороться, нарушая правила, если надо.  
\- Я в порядке, Сэм, надо ехать. Некогда тут сидеть, левиафаны…  
Голос Дина выдавал волнение и усталость. Он на мгновение замер, оглядывая комнату, будто силясь что-то сказать, а затем просто качнул головой, будто все было сказано и без того. 

***

Когда через две недели знакомая фигура возникнет в зеркале позади, Дин даже не обернется. Некоторые улыбки горчили слишком сильно. Некоторые, но не эта.

Конец


End file.
